


First Taste of Power

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>08: Hours after the ceremony, Audra is given her first taste of what serving as Voldemort's Second will entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bath

The steam rose of the bath water’s surface, by-passing the bubbles to hang as a haze in the air. Some clung to the mirror and walls, condensing back into liquid on the cold surfaces. The candle flames flickered as the moisture threatened to extinguish it. A sharp intake of breath cut through the fog as Audra accidently brushed her newest scar. Only an hour old, the tattoo still stung as did the memory.

She had arrived back at the manor a split second after Voldemort about an hour ago, and He informed her that her services would not be required for the evening. Intent on scrubbing the blood from her hair, she made a beeline for the bath directly across the hall from her room. In it were a marble counter top with sink and vanity, ornate stand alone tub, and a toilet in its own separate room. She always rather enjoyed the tub, and spent a fair amount of time in it daily (generally after dinner) in order to be clean enough for Voldemort.

Audra observed the Dark Mark on her arm more closely. The skin seemed to have healed, back to her light tan. _I’m too pale_ she thought, longing to see the sun. Starting just below the crick in her elbow, the skull glared at her, its mouth open as if talking. Though where its tongue should have been was a snake, which followed a figure eight path, ending with its head reared back, as if it were waiting to strike. All in all, it was about five inches long from skull to head, and about two at the widest section. _But why is it a figure eight_ Audra wondered, examining it from a different angle. Turned on its side it looked like another symbol; _Lemniscuses… interesting…_ What was the reason behind this Greek letter… was there a reason? She closed her eyes, thinking. Voldemort’s voice drifted into her mind as He repeated the incantation He used when forming it. “Vos es mei.” _Latin_ she recognized, _just like most spells_. When she was still in school, the realization that most enchantments were Latin root caused Audra to pick up the language in her spare time. _Vos es mei… ‘you are mine’…_ Suddenly it hit her; her eyes snapped open and she starred at the Mark. _Lemniscuses… infinity… ‘you are mine for infinity’… fuck._

She dropped her arm back below the water and slouched down so only her nose-up was exposed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she asked, afraid to know the answer. She wondered what Lindsey, Gina, and Amber would say when she tells them at dawn. Obviously delighted at first, happy that she was no longer a slave. But that wasn’t true; she just traded one set of chains for another.

She had killed twice since being here: one to protect Him, the other because He ordered it; both in order to gain His trust. Now she had to keep that trust, not only because she needed this position but also for her life. She was no longer just a tool used by Voldemort, now she was the user, her tools being His followers. She will be ordered to kill and torture and she would have to give the same order to others. The weight of the world seemed to settle on her shoulders, pushing her down, threatening to drown her below the water’s surface.

_It’s a job_ Audra forcefully reminded herself. _I’m getting paid for this_. And she was guaranteed to get a pay raise tonight. Her salary hadn’t increased since its last; when it was agreed that the inhumane experiments preformed on her deserved a 25,000 galleon a week increase to her already 50,000, ending at 75,000 galleons a week from the time of the first experiment until now. Tonight she should double to a 150,000 a week for becoming a Death Eater, plus a 100,000 bonus now and for every useful bit of knowledge passed on to the Order (‘course Lindz, Jeanz, and Ambz got those bonuses not Audra, but it all went to the same bank account). _Huh, I think I’m the only person in the world who is paid to be a Death Eater_ she thought. Naturally no one else knew that she would be worth 7.5 million by the time the sun rose. She smiled, imagining the look on Malfoy’s face if he knew. This thought cheered her up, and she returned to scrubbing the clotted blood from her hair.

She thought back the fight scene, figuring out what she could have done better. _Obviously not give him my back_ she noted, dabbing the wound from that mistake. She would have to put some saliva on it to help it heal; it felt deep. She observed the other wounds on her arms and legs, mostly bruises and slices from where _Wallace_ made contact. All in all, the damage wasn’t bad and she should be healed by this time tomorrow.

Not wanting to get out yet, she summoned a book from a vanity cabinet. _Origin of the Species_ by Charles Darwin; she had found it while cleaning out the attic, tucked away in a corner. So far it was a very interesting book and very intellectually stimulating. Using magic to keep it hovering (something she hadn’t been able to do for a while), she picked up where she left off an allowed the time to slip away.

There was a knock on the door and Audra looked up, noting how low the candles had burned. With a flick of her wand, she opened the door while returning her attention to the book.

“Enjoying your bath?” the Dark Lord questioned as He strode into the room.

“Very much so,” Audra replied, turning the page. “I miss being near water at all times; I was born by the ocean you know,” she added, glancing at Him.

He took a seat on the cushioned bench at the vanity, leaning back and observing her as she continued to read. “What are you reading?”

“ _Origin of the Species_ ; a scientist named Charles Darwin proposed the theory of evolution back in the early twentieth century. This is his dissertation,” she elaborated.

“You’re reading a book written by a muggle?” He asked.

Audra rolled her eyes and turned the page. “Are you a Creationist, my Lord?” she questioned, looking over her book at Him. “Do you believe that some supreme being created everything? Or rather do you believe that everything evolved from one thing; that we are ruled by natural selection and survival of the fittest, i.e. one genetic trait – such as magic – is superior to another and therefore those members of the species are the superior and should weed out those unfit to pass on their genes?” She raised her eyebrows, watching Him think.

Voldemort smiled, realizing that she had just recited His same speech but in a different format. “Beauty and brains,” He commented.

“Charles Darwin, a muggle as you noted, gave you scientific backing to support your campaign,” Audra stated, turning the page. “Science provides answers for life’s questions, whether magic based or not. It’s the most basic form of explanation,” she finished. “Is there something you would like of me, my Lord, or did you come in to socialize?”

Voldemort dodged the question. “Since when have you been allowed to question me?”

“I just assumed since I am now your Second.”

“You know what they say about assuming.”

“Who are they?” she asked coyly. “My Lord, if my questioning is bothering you, I can stop. I can continue shooting the shit with you no problem; but if you require my services then I should get dried off,” she explained, closing her book and using her wand to place it on the counter next to Voldemort.

“You will join me for dinner,” He ordered.

Audra nodded. “Do you need me to prepare it?”

“Already been taken care of,” Voldemort replied. “I will see you in the dining room in a half hour,” He said standing.

“As you wish, Master,” Audra said, inclining her head again.

“I have taken the liberty of having new robes made for you. They are on your bed, along with the rest of your weapons. You are permitted to carry your wand and sword on you while in the manor,” He informed her, crossing to the door and walking through it without another word.

Audra waited a moment, preparing herself for the transition from water to air. Not wanting to keep Him waiting, she quickly prepared for dinner.


	2. Wine and Dine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra settles into her new role as Second-in-Command.

The dark sage robe billowed around her as she quickly descended to the first floor. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the floor length mirror at the foot of the stairs. Voldemort had told the truth: He had replaced her wardrobe with new robes, under robe wear, and under garments. _Actually_ thought Audra, _it was probably Josh who picked it out and paid, though probably on Voldemort’s orders_. Black slacks paired with a shimmering low cut gold tank, with black stiletto heels underfoot that increased her height by about three inches. The robe was form fitting, with gold clips running from under her bust to her navel, tapering in her waistline, accentuating her hips and chest. The dark green brought out the natural browns of her skin, hair and eyes. She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun, kept low to cover the bite. She quickly checked her features and strode to the dining room.

Voldemort was already seated at the head of the table, but He stood as Audra entered the room. Audra swept into a bow while addressing Him, and then made her way to the chair He indicated. It was the seat usually reserved for His favorite Death Eater, generally Malfoy. “‘So then after the Lord had spoken unto him, he was received up into heaven, and sat on the right hand of God,’” she quoted, sitting.

He too sat, and raised His glass of wine to her. “You deserved it,” He said, and she joined in the toast to her, clinking her glass to His. Both drank, Audra enjoying the hard bite of the red wine on her pallet.

There was a knock and Trappe entered the room carrying a tray. Holding the tray aloft, he bowed to each of them saying, “m’ Lord, m’ Lady.” It was oddly formal, yet she inclined her head all the same. “I see tha’ yer new robes fit ye well, m’ Lady,” he commented, placing the plates of food in front of them.

“Sempai, please don’t address me as ‘my Lady’,” Audra requested, “Either Audra or Sensei will do just fine.”

“As ye wish, Sensei,” he said, bowing.

Audra noticed his cheekbone was still swollen. “Come here, Josh,” she said, holding her hand out. He did as she instructed, and she placed her outstretched hand against his swollen cheek. She closed her eyes, drawing upon her internal chakras, her source of healing. The power from her solarplex chakra flowed from her abdomen, up her chest and through her arm into his fractured bone. It healed quickly, and she gently pulled away opening her eyes.

He touched the warm skin, feeling the smoothness of the healed bone underneath his fingertips. “Many thanks, m’ Lady,” he said, bowing yet again. He quickly retreated to the door, and vanished from sight down the hall.

“You’re a healer?” Voldemort asked, looking at her with shrewd eyes.

Audra nodded. “Part of being a druid. I don’t do it often, it leaves me slightly weaker, having to siphon off my own life energy,” she explained. “But that was a quick heal, nothing too complex.” Audra looked down at her steak before asking, “Did Trappe prepare the meal?”

Voldemort nodded. “I figured he’d be the least likely to poison you.” Audra smiled, and took a small bite; it was perfectly cooked. “After tonight, you will continue to prepare the meals, since you have proven to be a competent chef,” Voldemort informed. “I expect to eat at the same times, except now you will join me for every meal.” He began to eat, and the moments passed in silence.

He noticed that Audra kept opening her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then change her mind and close it. “You may speak freely,” He said in between bites.

She looked as if trying to find the right way to start. “My Lord… will my… containment remain the same?” she asked timidly.

He thought as He chewed. “Naturally, if I give you an assignment I expect you to carry it out. And I would like for you to remain here in between assignments.” Audra’s face fell slightly, so He added, “However, if you want to leave the manor you may.”

“My Lord, I would only like to leave to go for runs,” she said. “I just want to get back in shape… and possibly hunt…”

“I’d expect that of a predator,” He stated. “But if I call you, I expect you to respond.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

“And your door will not be locked,” He continued. “You are free to come and go as you please.”

“My Lord, thank you.”

“Lord Voldemort is merciful to His followers,” He said, reaching over and pushing her bang back behind her ear.

The rest of the meal passed in mostly silence, Audra knocking back three glasses of wine in attempts to quiet the voice telling her she had made a mistake. It was around the time she was replenishing for a fourth that Trappe returned, alerting them to a visitor. “Greyback is here tae speak with ye, m’ Lord,” he announced, gathering up the dishes.

Audra looked to Voldemort, waiting for an indication of what He wanted her to do. “As my Second,” He said, “I expect your input; come,” He said, standing and making His way to the door.

Audra quickly looked to Josh. < _Holy shit! What have I gotten myself into?!?!_ > she mind-flashed him.

< _Relax, ye’ll be fine_ > he assured her, allowing her through the doorway first.

She caught up to Voldemort, following Him up the stairs at a slight distance. The door to the study was open, and it was here they both entered, Audra closing the door behind her.

Fenrir Greyback was standing beside the fire, and he was in bad shape. Deep gashes covered his arms and chest, where his shirt had been torn to shreds. His long graying blond hair was badly tangled and unkempt, and a black eye kept his right eye puffy and slightly closed. He was favoring one leg over the other, and Audra noted dried blood caked on his lower pant leg and foot. When the two stepped into the room, his heavily scarred face cracked into a smile, revealing his abnormally sharp yellow teeth, which he had physically filed into points, mimicking his other form’s snarl. “My Lord,” he acknowledged, inclining his mangy head. “Pup, why are you so dressed up?” he asked Audra sarcastically, “is it a dinner date tonight?” he sneered.

Audra felt a surge of power, undoubtedly Voldemort’s influence inside of her, indicating this was her first test of displaying her dominance. “You will refer to me as My Lady, Greyback,” she ordered.

The werewolf looked taken aback, not expecting a response like that. “My Lord, you may want to control your pup,” he suggested to Voldemort, “lest she needs a reminder of who is the dominate one,” he licked his lips, flashing his canines.

Audra’s canines lengthened, as she retorted, “the Mark on my arm is enough of a reminder, Greyback.” She pulled back her sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. “And I expect more respect to be shown towards the Dark Lord’s Second-in-Command.”

Greyback’s jaw dropped. “She can’t be serious! My Lord, this must be a joke! There’s no way a mutt like her could be worthy enough for that!!” he growled, jabbing a claw-like finger at her tattoo.

“Enough,” Audra snarled. “I am your superior and you will obey me,” she commanded. Unfortunately, Greyback was not a true Death Eater (one that had been through the ritual) so her words had no effect on him; all she could hope was to intimidate him.

Sadly he wasn’t one to back down. “I, alpha of the werewolves, refuse to bow down to a mongrel like you!!!” he snarled.

“Here, I am the alpha,” Audra growled, drawing herself up to her full height; she just reached his nose, yet her glare would have sent a lesser man running for the hills.

“Challenge.”

Audra barked a laugh, sneering “you’re injured. It would be too easy killing a weak mongrel like you. I will not fight you tonight.”

“Yes you will!” Greyback yelled, throwing a punch. The alcohol should have impaired her, but it didn’t. Audra stepped to the outside of the punch, grabbing his wrist in her right hand and flat palmed his elbow, forcing the joint backwards. There was a sickening crack and Greyback yelped in pain.

“And now your elbow is broken, along with your leg,” she stated. “Back down Greyback; you’re too weak now. If you refuse to accept my dominance, then I will fight you in our true form on the next moon,” she said.

Greyback growled, but said nothing, nursing his injured arm.

Voldemort finally spoke. “Why have you called, Greyback?”

“My Lord, the werewolves had an Ordeal tonight, to name the new alpha. I have won; I am the new Alpha,” he boasted. He looked to Voldemort for some sign of congratulations. Instead he received a cold hard stare.

“Leave,” Voldemort ordered. Hurt from the lack of praise from the Dark Lord, Greyback did not move. “You delivered your information and your presence is no longer required, and I wish to consult my Second; go,” the Dark Lord hissed. Greyback slinked with his tail between his legs, limping out of sight.

Audra expected to be punished, but held her ground; left wrist clasped in her right behind her back and her head down. She waited…

“Well done, Accalia,” praised Voldemort, “well done indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Sorry about the long wait. I've had a busy month including long ass drive quite literally across Florida. Anyways, the next section is still being written. So I'll post what I've got, but it'll be a while.


End file.
